Death by Blade
by Black Arcane101
Summary: Sonic and co. are stuck in a virtual world know as Sword Art Online after they thought the game would be a good way to improve their combat skills. Enemies and rivals team up and attempt to clear the game. Will they manage to reach and clear the 100th floor or will they turn on each other and die trying. Partially based off the anime SAO. No SAO characters in this fic. Sorry.
1. Trapped

**Death Game is undergoing a re-write. I'm fixing my crappy writing and making it a little better… I hope.**

I never thought it would come to this. My friends and I, near the brink of death. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, even at my speed. Our foe towered above us, ready to deal the final blow. Suddenly bright light surrounded us. What's happening?

The sound of metal rung in his ears as he clashed with his friend. He charged up his greatswords. An icon appeared above them, showing their names "Choice and Truth." They then began to glow blue with unknown energy. With a swift cross hit, Sonic knocked Tails to the ground, before quickly pointing the tip of his right sword onto his chest to prevent him from moving any further. "I won again!" Sonic piped and swiftly withdrew his swords back into their scabbards on his back; the polished metal gleamed in the sun.

He leant Tails a hand and helped him up as he too, withdrew his long sword "Sun Strike". "You were lucky this time. I was sure I would've beaten you. I practised so hard beforehand" the yellow fox said.

Sonic shrugged "Maybe next time pal. You're certainly getting better, that I know" the hedgehog commented and looked into the distance; his emerald green eyes stared at the tower. The cool light breeze blew in his face. A single piece of iron armour layed across his chest and his two sword scabbards rested on his back. He sighed. They had a long way to go to clear floor one-hundred. "This is going to take longer than we first thought huh Tails?" he said quietly. Tails quickly joined him and nodded in agreement.

"Sword Art Online is a great game to hone our combat skills though" Tails replied. He yawned, his chest armour gleaming in the sunlight. "We better log out. Once we get home, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Sonic said and flicked his hand downwards, a mini menu appeared in front of him. But something… didn't seem right with it Realisation hit the cobalt hero like a truck. There was no log out button! This occurred on Tails menu as well and it began to concern them. "Let's head into town. Maybe our friends know what is happening" Sonic said as they closed their menus and began to walk into the town on floor one known as the Town of Beginnings.

Soon after they got into town, the duo kept on hearing gossip about the log out button purposely not being there. They headed further in, looking around for any familiar faces in between the shining marble town. "Where are they?" asked Tails as he flicked his yellow locks out of his eyes. The others must be around town somewhere, unless they decided to keep moving forward. All of a sudden they heard voices.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" cried a female voice.

"Yeah! What are you two doing here?!" said a male. In the distance Sonic and Tails saw a female purple hedgehog. She had a black top on, an armoured skirt, black knee high boots and black leather fingerless gloves with her knuckles showing, the gloves ending just below her elbows. Two large greatswords "Sunrise and Nightfall" one blue, one red, were placed on her back as well as a dagger on her side. Her quills were tied into a single ponytail with her long locks covering her left eye, those very eyes bearing an ocean blue color. Next to her was an orange eagle with amber brown eyes. He wore a single brown glove on his right hand, an iron shoulder plate covering the top half of his left arm. His large orange crest flowed in the wind with his bow "Eagle Stryker" strung across his chest. They kept on running until they were directly in front of Sonic and Tails, slowing to a stop to catch their breath. Sonic smiled, glad to see some old friends.

"Hey Skye. Hey Peter. Long-time no see" He said as he gave them a fist pump while the young fox did the same.

"Have you heard the news about SAO?" Skye asked. Sonic and Tails were confused but at the same time they knew what she was saying. They had the feeling that it was related to the missing button somehow.

"We have overheard that no one can log out." Tails replied.

A look in Skye's eyes said that there was more than that. "It gets worse. If we die in game, we die in real life!" A shocked look plastered their faces before they swallowed hard.

"Excuse me?!" Sonic said with wide eyes.

Peter had despair written all over his face. "Already over one hundred players have died because their family and friends in the real world have attempted to take off the Nerve Gear that had restrained us here. Only when we clear the final floor and finish the game can we leave this death game" he said coldly.

Sonic put one hand on his hip and sighed. "Well… this is not what we expected, but nothing goes according to plan when were around." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Should we find the others?" Peter asked

"Sounds like a good idea. When we do, we can think about what we are going to do next" Sonic replied

"We can use the trackers. I'm sure it will make things a lot easier" Tails stated

"And split up to cover more ground" Skye suggested

"Cool!" Sonic smiled. "Here's a list of the people who are stuck in SAO as well. They told me they were going to give it a try. Some also told me about some others. I'm sure they will be here."

"As soon as we have found them all, let's meet in the centre of town" Tails proposed.

Everyone nodded as they headed in their own directions, drastic times called for drastic measures.


	2. Reunited

Tails' POV

I headed south, looking for Antoine, Rouge, Wave, Storm and Fiona. I ran around as fast as I could trying to search for my friends but there were so many Mobians in town it was hard for me to find them. Shortly after cutting into an alley way, I heard voices of two familiar people. I slowed down to a walk and looked around the corner and saw two birds talking. One was a buff, grey albatross with full body armour on and a giant claymore "Armageddon" stationed onto his back. "Where's the boss?" said the albatross. The figure next to him was a magenta swallow, also with full body armour but it was much thinner. On her belt, her longsword "Skyfall Slicer" was in its scabbard. "Quiet down Storm! You don't need to yell. Jet said to meet with him here" snapped the swallow. Storm gave an annoyed look. "But Wave, it has been a long time since he left. I'm gonna go find him." Before Wave could stop him, he began to run towards my location and he crashed into me before I could move out of the way. I got up quickly rubbing my head. "Well, well, well. If it isn't shorty" said Wave. I hated that nickname. "Looks like your stuck here as well." Storm staggered to his feet, also rubbing his heads. "What do you want?" asked Storm stubbornly. Although I was badly welcomed, I replied calmly. "Sonic and I are banding everyone together to form a team to beat this death-trap. If we work together, we can get home" Wave nodded. "I still need to find the others. You guys go to the centre of town and wait there and we will all be back with everyone else." Wave and Storm looked at each other and nodded. "Okay fine. You have us intrigued. We will see you there" said Wave as they ran off towards the centre of town with their armour clanging. "Now time to find the others" I thought as I exited the alley and continued the search for the rest of my friends.

Sonic's POV

I headed north, looking for Sally, Rotor, Knuckles, Jet and Scourge. I bolted through town in a blue blur, keeping a sharp eye out for any familiar faces. I was glad that I was able to run fast, even though it was only a game. I suddenly skidded to a halt when I saw someone not far ahead of me walking in the same direction I was. She was a ground squirrel wearing an outfit that was very similar to Skye's. Her auburn hair flowed in the breeze as she strolled down the street with her turquoise halberd "Lightbane" on her back. She looked confused and familiar. She was accompanied by a lilac walrus which was slightly taller and more muscular than her. He only wore his chest armour, brown, fingerless, leather gloves and his large battle axe "Edge of Infinity" which was etched with patterns layed on his back, gleaming in the bright light. "Sal? Rots? Is that you?" I asked, hoping it wasn't someone else. The duo perked up at the sound of my voice and turned around. A huge smile on both their faces. "Sonic! I'm so glad you're here!" piped Sally as she ran towards me with open arms. Rotor shrugged. "Why am I not surprised you are here…" I smiled. "I did tell you I was going to be here to hone my combat skills. I wasn't expecting to be stuck here" I exclaimed. Sally let go and looked at me. "That's what I thought as well! But now it's serious" she said with a worried expression. I nodded in agreement. "We are gathering everyone we know in the centre of town to think of what to do. You think you can wait for me and the others there?" "Sure! No problem" A noise interrupted our conversation. It was a transmittion from Tails. *Hey Sonic. I found Wave and Storm. They are heading towards the centre of town as we speak.* I gave him a thumbs up. "Great job buddy! I just found Sally and Rotor. They are heading that way soon." Tails nodded and ended the transmittion. "Okay guys. We will see you there" I said quickly to the squirrel and walrus. They headed off to the town centre leaving me to find the others. "I wonder where the others are..." I thought and I started running down the street at a remarkable speed. What I didn't realise were two hooded figures hiding in a nearby alley way. They gave a little smirk and disappeared into the dark.

Peter's POV

I headed west and was searching for Vector, Charmy, Blaze, Shadow and Bunnie. I ran and ran but there was no sign of anyone. I remembered something, the tracker and so I decided to use it. I selected Shadow's name and a red dot appeared on my screen and it wasn't far from where I was either. As the screen disappeared, I began running in Shadow's direction. Standing on the roof of a nearby building was a black hedgehog with crimson red streaks going down his quills. He wore white gloves with golden rings on his wrists and black and white hover shoes. He stood there with his arms crossed over his white chest tuft and chest armour with ruby red eyes staring into the distance. On his back was his greatsword "Worldbreaker" "Hey Shadow!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth and the idle figure looked down towards me. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Shadow said coldly as he looked back towards the horizon. "Sonic is banding everyone he knows together to beat the game. Are you coming or what?" Shadow didn't move. "I don't have time for his shenanigans. I stand alone" he replied. This made me a bit cross. "If we don't, we will never complete this damn game. If you go out alone you will die!" Shadow sighed, unfolded his arms and jumped down from the roof, his sword making a clattering noise as he hit the ground. "Fine. But if anyone gets in my way, I won't hesitate to kill them" he said. I gulped at those words. "Everyone is gathering at the centre of town. I'm gonna find the others first." Without a word Shadow walked off and I ran away to find the others.

Skye's POV

I travelled east which was the botanical part of town and began searching for Silver, Espio, Amy, Mighty and Julie-Su. Though keeping an eye out for familiars, I couldn't help but admire the noise of the rustling trees and all the lush greenery around me. I breathed in the sweet cool air. It felt so real! "It's nice isn't it?" said a calm familiar voice. I quickly turned towards the voice. In the shade nearby was a black and red armadillo. He was relaxing in the shade where he had his hands on the back of his head with one eye open. Next to him layed his war hammer "Oblivion." I nodded. "It sure is. How long have you been here Mighty?" Mighty stretched and stood up, placing his hammer onto his back. "Ever since we realised we were stuck here." He replied calmly. "Who else is with you? I asked

"Espio and Julie-Su. Have you seen the rest of the Chaotix?"

I shook her head. "No. Sonic, Tails and Peter are searching for them as we speak. We are going to meet everyone else in the town centre. Are you going?" Mighty nodded. "I am still waiting on the other two though" he said looking further into the garden. In the horizon, I could make out the two figures. One was a magenta echidna with a black outfit on. Over the top was the starter chest armour that everyone had obtained. Her dreadlocks waved in the breeze. The other was a purple chameleon with a horn on his head. He had large grey discs on his wrists and ankles and he had an extra piece of armour. A shoulder plate on his right arm. They reached Mighty and Skye and gave a small smile. "Hi Julie, Espio" I said. Julie flicked her dreads out of her face, making her long sword "Faith's Carver" clatter. She again gave Skye a small smile. Espio folded his arms, one of his daggers in his hand. They must have been fighting a monster on the outskirts of town. "It's good to see you again" he said before sheathing it. A logo appeared above his weapons "Blind Justice." "We need to head into the centre of town to meet up with the others. If we all work together, we can beat the game" I said confidently. They all nodded and began to head west. "I'll see you guys later! I need to find Silver and Amy." And with that, I ran off in the opposite direction.

Your POV

A few hours had gone by since the four friends had gone to search for the rest of the team. Tails had found Fiona, a crimson fox near a deserted street with her battle axe "Grieving Edge", Antoine D'Coolette, a coyote at the town fountain with his longsword "Fireguard Slicer", and Rouge, a white bat hiding in a tree with her mace "Conqueror's Mace" not far from where he had found Wave and Storm. Sonic had found Knuckles, a red echidna with his war hammer "Honor's Call" duelling Scourge, a green hedgehog with his greatsword "Hell's Scream" at a nearby river and Jet, a green hawk was found just before he went down a crowded street with his dual blades "Razor Wind." Peter had found Vector, a green crocodile with his war hammer "Righteous Might" and Charmy the Bee with his daggers "Solarflare" having an argument just west of the town centre, Blaze, a lilac cat just strolling around town with her greatsword "Oathkeeper" and Bunnie D'Coolette was at a nearby stall with her halberd "Destiny." Skye was last to bring Silver the Hedgehog with his greatsword "Purifier" and Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with her war hammer "Infinity." "Sorry I'm late!" Skye huffed, catching her breath. "That's alright. At least you didn't get lost. It's a surprisingly big town" Sonic replied. Everyone had gathered around, some glared at each other, not happy to be working with their enemies. As normal, Sally began to lead. As she opened up her menu, she pressed a button and a sphere-like object appeared in her hand. She threw it into the centre of the group and it turned into a holographic map. Some gasped in awe. "So as some of us may know, each floor has a dungeon and a boss that needs to be cleared in order to gain access to the next" she exclaimed. "This floors dungeon is a dense forest" said Espio calmly. "Julie and I had a glance." Sally nodded. "According to other players, the boss is a 24-foot, two-headed serpent named Dreadscream. She can spit poison, lash out with her fangs or tail, send out a sonic shriek and summon vines to trap players." Some of the group had fear in their eyes. "This isn't going to be easy" said Amy quietly. Sonic smiled. "Well it's no fun if it's too easy!"


	3. The Shrieking Forest

As Sally organised the plan, two hooded figures walked down the street leading to them. "It's no fun if it's too hard either" said one of the figures. The group turned towards them, hands on the hilts of their weapons. Sonic held out an arm. "What do you mean? Who are you?" he said sternly. The hooded Mobians removed their cloaks via their menus, revealing themselves to be a green hedgehog and a crimson echidna. The female hedgehog wore the regular female outfit, similar to what Skye had on but with a blue top. She had two longswords "Love and Hate" which rested on her back like most players. Her quills ties into one single ponytail. The male echidna looked similar to Knuckles but his fur was darker and his dreadlocks were more jagged, a large scar stretched across his left eye as he looked coldly at Sonic. He still had his cloak on with his greatsword "Mercykiller" also on his back. "This place is no walk in the park. One wrong move and you could wind up dead" the echidna said. He had a gruff voice, similar to Shadow's tone. "Don't mind Adder. He usually a cold guy but you'll get used to him. I'm Jade" said the hedgehog with a smile, as she raised her hand and shook with Sonic. "Nice to meet you. Sonic's the name." The rest of the team gave the newcomers their greetings. "So, why are you here?" he asked. Jade hesitated a bit, and then spoke. "We were wondering if we could join your team. If it's no trouble. We overheard you talking about clearing the first floor. We're eager to do the same thing" Everyone thought about it. Some with concerns, some with happiness. "It won't hurt to have two more heads in the team" said Sally. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters!" Jade jumped gleefully and Adder shrugged it off like it was nothing. The joined the group and Sally finished the last of the plan. "Oh! I almost forgot. Before isolating everyone from the real world, the SAO system did some configurations. Update 2.0. We now can use spells!" piped Skye. Everyone was wide eyed. "How do you know?" asked Knuckles. Skye thought for a moment. "Some of the players who logged on to this death game got a notice from the system saying that. But the downfall is that you need the spell parchments in order to activate our spell skill and the spell casting is in Elven language. It also costs MP which stands for Magic Points" Sonic sighed. "Well that's just GREAT!" "Hey don't worry. I've been learning Elven language for a while now. I can help you all with learning a spell or two" Skye said with a smile. The team talked to each other, presumably about the spells. A voice cut above the rest, getting everyone's attention. "The beginning of the dungeon is to the east of here. I'll take you there" exclaimed Julie-Su and they made their way to the entrance of a large, maze-like forest. "Welcome to the Shrieking Forest" Espio said. Sally turned towards her team. "Alright. So are we ready to clear this floor?" Everyone nodded with determined looks. She unsheathed her halberd and raised it high. "Let's go!" With a roar of determination, the team ran into the forest, still unaware of lurking dangers nearby. The band split up into two teams and headed in different directions. This way they could all gain a fair amount of experience to help them level up. They all would regroup at the boss gate.

Team 1: Sonic, Skye, Bunnie, Scourge, Mighty, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Antoine, Julie and Vector.

Team 2: Peter, Tails, Rouge, Wave, Charmy, Rotor, Storm, Jade, Shadow, Jet, Sally, Fiona and Adder.

Sonic's POV

My team were cautiously and quietly walking through the dense forest, hearing shrieks of nearby monsters fighting other players. "Remind me again why we needed to split up in the first place?" asked Scourge reluctantly, breaking the silence. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Because it will help us level up and it's a lot easier to manoeuvre around everyone when there are less people" I snapped. "Oh be quiet you two!" said Bunnie. We both zipped it. Skye continued to lead she stopped, her ears twitching. "Do you hear that?" she asked quietly before unsheathing her greatswords. We nodded, bringing forth our weapons, my greatswords heavy in my hands, we cautiously continued to walk, weapons at the ready. Suddenly a group of twenty-four "Little Nepents", pitcher plant-like creatures about my size, jumped out onto the pathway with tentacles flying and with no hesitation at all, began charging at us. CLANG! CLASH! The Nepents were nothing to us as we slashed at them; red pixilated wounds appeared where our swords had made contact. The Nepents collapsed before glitching, and disappearing in shards of blue pixels. Half of them left a small sack. Above them was a logo showing what the item was. "15 gold" I read aloud. We withdrew our weapons and I picked up the sacks, tossing one to each of the others whilst keeping one to myself. They fizzled up and were sent into our inventories. I looked at everyone's health bars. They were all unscathed as was I. "Let's keep going" I said as we continued through the forest.

Peter's POV

I found I was a little nervous leading a party but Tails helped me out a bit. We continued to run through the forest until a fork in the pathway stopped us. "Which way smart guy?" said Wave sarcastically. I opened up my menu and selected the map. The right path leads to a dead end, possibly with a trap and the left path connected to the other team's path where I saw their icon not far from the meeting point. I closed the menu and pointed left. "This way!" I said and we continued to run onto our new route. We were just a few metres from our destination when two giant "Killer Mantis'" jumped out of the nearby shrubbery, making their irritating chirping sound. I have always hated the noise they made but this was ridiculous! Everyone knew what to do as they took out their weapons and started attacking the oversized pests. I dealt the finishing blow to the last standing Mantis and it swelled, exploding into blue pixilated shards. We all gained 37 gold and 204XP. It wasn't much but every bit counted. We checked each other's health bars and made our way to a large cave opening, the other team arriving shortly after.


	4. Dreadscream

**Right! Now's time for a bit of action, don't you think? Lets see what happens shall we? Also, I would be happy if you could review my story, see where I could add a little more detail and what you think about my OC's. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

When Sonic's team arrived, he gave a smile. "Phew. We are finally here. Sorry for the hold up!" "Actually, we arrived not long before you guys" Tails replied. He looked towards the cave mouth and he shuddered. "So this is where Dreadscream is huh?" They slowly nodded. A sudden scream alerted the group. It came from inside the cave. A yellow badger came stumbling out, pixilated wounds all over her and her mace broken in two before disappearing. Sonic looked at her health bar and it was in the red. Skye came up to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" she said calmly. The badger looked up, her wide eyes filled with fear. "M-my guild. They were slaughtered by that-THING! I was just able to escape but my friends weren't so lucky…" Her eyes filled with tears and Skye comforted her, passing her a warp crystal. "We are so sorry for what happened. Get back to town and you'll be safe." The badger wiped her eyes. "T-thank you!" she said shyly. She held the crystal above her head. "Teleport- Town Of Beginnings!" she yelled and in an instant blue energy flowed around her before disappearing. Everyone was a little shocked. "If a whole guild was wiped out by that boss, we are in for a bit of a challenge" said Knuckles as he took his war hammer off his back. Sonic brought out his greatswords from his back with determined eyes. "What are we waiting for? Let's give this boss what for!" he said with his trademark smile. And with that, the Team charged into the cave, weapons blazing.

Sonic's POV

When we entered the cave, a light illuminated our way. They were fireflies. It was kinda pretty to watch but that wasn't why we were here. We entered a large room that was dim and the walls were covered in moss and slowed our pace. "Stay back. I'm gonna look ahead" I said quietly and I kept on pacing forward. "And let you get killed hedgehog?" said Shadow. "That's an idiotic thing to do." I turned around, a grim look on my face. "Look Shadow, I'm scouting ahead to see where the boss is. If it sees me I can outrun it. I'm level seventeen and I will be fine if it catches me. I'm saving everyone's skins!" Shadow shrugged. "Fine but it's your funeral" I left everyone in search of the boss but I didn't need to go far. Sitting in the middle of the room was a gigantic green snake with two heads. It had a thick, coiled body with spines going down its back. Yellow eyes glared at me and the white frills on its head began to quiver. Four health bars appeared next to it. The beast hissed at me and I froze and held my breath, weapons at the ready. A logo appeared above its heads "Dreadscream." "Sonic what's going on?" said Charmy. A wave of doubt flowed through my head and the snake charged in my direction with fangs bared. "Whoa!" I yelled as I bounded out of the way just in time. Everyone came out of the tunnel at the sound of my voice and began to charge at Dreadscream with their weapons glowing. Her frills quivered even more and she turned towards the crowd before letting out a long, high pitched shriek. I dropped my weapons and fell to my knees, covering my ears. The noise was excruciating! I looked at everyone. They were screaming but I couldn't hear them. I had to do something! I slowly took my hands away from my ears and the noise got louder. It felt like my head was about to explode. Fortunately I wasn't enough to stop me and picked up my swords, clasping the hilts tightly. I ran towards the serpent and plunged them deep into her side, making her shriek in pain. A breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped screaming and everyone regained their focus. "Sally! Does Dreadscream have any weaknesses?" I yelled before I felt a sharp pain in my back and I was sent flying across the room. I landed on my side hard and skidded to a halt. It burned but I couldn't stop now. I slowly got up and looking at my back, a giant gash where Dreadscream had struck. "Sonic! Are you alright?!" I looked in front of me and saw Silver running towards me. I took a swift look at my health. It had only depleted a bit. "Yeah" I replied, picking up my swords nearby. "What a relief. I saw Dreadscream hit you. I thought you were seriously injured." I smiled. "Heh, a small cut won't take down this hedgehog! Let's go help the others." Silver nodded and we ran back into the action. "Sonic. Good news!" yelled Sally as she deflected Dreadscream's tail with her halberd. "Her frills are sensitive to movement. If you can hack them off, it will get her off balance!" "Got it!" I replied and I quickly ran behind Dreadscream. "Hey ugly!" The snake turned towards me, eyes flashing. She lunged at me with her fangs bared and I easily dodged both her heads. Using a charged attack, I swiftly slicing off all four frills. The snake shrieked and slithered away from us and onto a pedestal at the back of the room. Her health bar reappeared, showing that she only had half of her last bar remaining. Her eyes began to glow a lime green. "What's going on? Is she yielding?" questioned Rouge. My quills began to tingle. "No but something bad is about to happen!" I said coldly.

Your POV

The ground began to rumble beneath their feet and they struggled to keep balance. Sonic looked underneath him to find the ground beginning to split up. "Everyone! Move!" he yelled and they all jumped out of the way just before a huge vine covered with large thorns erupted from the ground. Some vines had snared Amy, Charmy and Julie-Su. They screamed in agony as the vines got tighter, leaving small red wounds in where the thorns had made contact. Sonic watched as their health slowly depleted as he quickly came to their rescue. He had reached Amy, Vector had reached Charmy and Knuckles had reached Julie. They all started hacking away at the thick vines, being wary of thorns appearing from underneath them. Dreadscream slithered back into the battle fangs bared and the rest of the team kept her at bay with weapons flashing. Finally after some time the guys managed to free their friends who had lost a quarter of their health and they quickly gathered together. "Do any of you need to recover?" asked Knuckles. All three shook their heads stubbornly. "I'll keep on fighting until the very end! I don't care if some stupid vine grabbed me!" yelled Amy in determination. They six members sped back into action, hacking away at Dreadscream's health. Blow after blow left the snake hissing in infuriation and pain. When she only had a sliver of health, she made a final attack, lunging her two heads at an unsuspecting Skye. No one was able to react in time and the snake pierced her fangs into the Mobians shoulders, poison icon appeared beside her names. She yelled out in pain before using the rest of her energy to deal the final blow, slitting Dreadscream's throats with a swift double slash of her right sword. The snake let go of her victim and she fell to the floor, letting out a gurgling hiss and collapsed before disappearing into shards of blue. A giant icon appeared in the middle of the room saying "CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone gained a level and obtained some gold, but now wasn't the time to celebrate. Sonic, Peter and Tails rushed over to their fallen alley who was barely able to keep her eyes open.

 **I just had to put someone in Death's grasp. :)  
Just to let everyone know, all the bosses in my story are of my own, some dungeons monsters are from the anime though. There will be 10 bosses altogether. I'll get my next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Poisoned

**Am I rushing with the chapters? My reason: I had already typed the story up (well part of it…)  
Oh well. So, for a recap, The team have just beaten the first boss and their friend is poisoned. What's gonna happen next? Read to find out ;)**

Sonic's POV

This wasn't good! Our friend has been poisoned and we have no antidotes. We watched as her health slowly depleted, now at halfway. We could use our potions but it wasn't going to help. Tails and I carefully dragged Skye to the wall, sitting her up while Peter and Jade put her swords next to her. I saw Skye put on a small smile. "W-we did it…" she said weakly. "We did but you're poisoned. We don't have anything that can help" I replied sadly. "…I do" said Adder quietly. We all turned to him. He slowly opened his menu and into his inventory. He pressed an icon and a small phial filled with green liquid fizzled into his hand. An antidote! He passed it to me "Give it to Skye." We were all quite happy to hear this. I tried to get Skye to drink the antidote but she kept pushing it away. "No. I don't want to have it" Skye said. "You'll need it later on. I don't want any of you to die." I hesitantly returned the phial to Adder and he doubtfully took it back. We all stood up, Skye reached for her swords and dagger and handed them to me. Despair flowed through me as Skye's health depleted to zero and she began to glow blue. "I know all of you can win and beat this game. You promise me?" I nodded slowly. "Promise..." Skye closed her eyes; a single tear fell from her eyes. "Thank you. I hope to see you again…" she said quietly before disappearing into blue shards. I bowed my head in despair. We had lost a good friend. I could hear some of the girls behind me sniffling. Peter had fallen to his knees cringing "Damn it Skye! Why?!" he yelled, slamming his fist hard into the ground. Suddenly a message icon appeared in front of me. I pressed it with my free hand and it was a message from Skye! I read it and gasped in surprise. "Sonic, what is it?" asked Shadow, not caring about anyone else. I turned around. "It's a message from Skye. She must have activated it to be sent if she died. It says that the items dropped by Dreadscream are the spell parchments we have been looking for." Some of the team went wide eyed. "But who got them?"

Your POV

Everyone immediately opened up their menus and began searching through their inventories. "I got them" Sally said as eight old parchments appeared in her hands. She walked towards Sonic and showed them to him. Each parchment had their own spell. Healing, Metamorphosis, Ice Arrows, Concealment, Water Breathing, Wind Needles and Vacuum Blades. Water Breathing caught Sonic's eye. "Uh, does this mean there is a dungeon underwater?" he asked nervously. Sally shrugged "Possibly" He gulped. "Um, okay." "I'll send a copy of the parchments to everyone. Hopefully we can learn them in future battles" exclaimed Sally. Sonic nodded and continued to read Skye's message. "Oh my gosh! Guys listen to this!" Sonic had immediately caught everyone's attention and Peter got up. They were all itching to hear what the commotion was about. "I heard rumours about the boss on floor thirteen dropping a reviving item. Unlike most revival items, this one can resurrect familiars even if they have died years ago." "So, there is a chance?" asked Peter. Sonic nodded and continued to read. "I recommend on using it on someone else if they die during a quest or boss battle, not me. There's no point… I hope you understand." Sonic and Peter cringed. "Why is she doing this?" Sonic yelled. Tails put a hand on his shoulder. "She was a good friend, a brave one as well. She doesn't want anyone else to die." Peter and Sonic both nodded slowly. "We should get out of here." Sonic held the hilts of Skye's swords tighter, putting his own into his inventory. He placed his two new swords into the scabbards on his back. "Let's go…" he said and with that, everyone quietly left the dungeon and made their way to the town on the next floor. _"We will defeat find the boss on floor thirteen. No friend will die in vain. We will revive you no matter what happens to us."_ thought Sonic.

Three months have gone by since the defeat of Dreadscream and the Freedom Fighters had made their way steadily to floor thirteen. Watching many players die in front of him has made Sonic more determined than ever to complete the game to save the rest of the Mobians lives. The team had decided to leave for the next dungeon in the morning. Resting in his hotel room, Sonic thought of the fateful day Skye had died. It had haunted his dreams for a while now. He dreamt about him losing all of his health and disappearing forever. He shook it off and decided to go for a walk at a nearby forest. Fortunately it wasn't a dungeon and he explored without the worry of an ambush. He found a lake and he layed down at the trunk of a tree near it. He stared at the sky, the digital stars illuminated to area around him. He opened his inventory and scrolled through it. He saw something unusual and pressed a button. A golden gauntlet that looked similar to the gauntlet he wore when he fought King Arthur appeared in his hand. He examined it closely, unsure of where it came from or what it was for. Maybe just some rare armour he picked up from a monster drop. "I'll show Sally tomorrow" he thought and returned back into his inventory and sighed. "Can't sleep either huh?" said a familiar voice. He turned around and out from the trees behind him appeared Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Tails the Fox. "Yeah" Sonic replied. "I can't stop thinking about what would happen if we die. Will anyone survive?" Silver shook his head. "All that I can say is that we wait for the future to unfold. I came back to the past to change what has happened. You all died except me and that led to Eggman taking over the world. I came back to change that future." Sonic looked at him. "I want to beat Sword Art Online and get everyone home. Our team are their only hope and if we don't win, they will perish." Blaze nodded. "Indeed they will. However it will take some time and many will suffer." "Many have already suffered Blaze and right in front of us. We have watched them die or their friends and it makes me sick. I can't just stand around knowing that every minute, a soul is lost." Sonic cringed. "I-I can't afford to lose anyone else. None of you…" Tails sat next to him. "I know how you feel. Every time someone dies, it makes me feel more determined to try my best and do whatever I can" Sonic had a smile on his face. "I'm glad I have you guys. We should get back and rest up. We will need all the energy we can get." The four waved their goodbyes and parted ways, knowing that they had a big day ahead of them.

 **So, are you wondering about the gauntlets? If any of you have watched the SAO anime, you'll probably think it's a rare item. Maybe, maybe not. Don't forget to review my story!**


	6. Eclipse Lair

**So, whaddya think so far? I tell you this, it's not easy writing a few stories at once. I'm doing three so far :P  
New ideas for a story kept popping into my head and I began writing it down before I forgot it. Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy! XD**

Everyone one had got up early and met up just outside the next dungeon on floor thirteen, The Eclipse Lair. "The Eclipse Lair is home to the shadow demon Nighthand. A fierce beast who has the ability to paralyse players if he gets too close" Sally exclaimed. "Can everyone please check their inventories and tell me how many healing crystals you have." Everyone did as they were told, some not very happy to be told what to do. One by one they all said aloud how many crystals they had. "Okay so that makes twenty-seven altogether. We should be alright" They all closed their menus but Sonic didn't. "Hey Sal, I want you to have a look at this." Sally walked over to him. He pressed a button and the golden gauntlet reappeared in his hands with a marbled white and navy blue gem adorned in its centre. Sally went wide eyed in astonishment. "W-where did you get this?" she asked. "I don't know. I was going through my items last night and found this. I was wondering if you can find out." "Same here" said Shadow. "As did I" exclaimed Silver and they reopened their menus, bringing fourth their piece of armour to show Sally and Rotor. Shadow's gauntlet was also adorned with a marbled jewel, a red and black one in the centre as was Silver's but with a marbled cyan and silver jewel. "Can I take a look?" said Rotor. Sonic nodded and handed the gauntlet to him. Rotor tapped the item and used his item scanning skill. "Very interesting. This gauntlet was a rare item dropped by Dreadscream. It is one of the pieces of the Golden Armour needed to defeat the boss on floor one hundred." Wave perked. "I've heard about this. Ten bosses guard a piece of the golden armour. It is said to hold the key to completing the game as it is the only thing that can harm the final boss, giving the wearer great power but not immortality. Only the team who is worthy is able to gain the pieces." "Can you use the armour simultaneously?" asked Shadow. The swallow thought for a moment. "I heard that if wear the armour when it is not complete, it automatically kills the player." Everyone went wide-eyed. "Are you serious?!" yelled Knuckles. Sonic swallowed hard. "Wow. I was not expecting that. But for some reason I have two left gauntlets…" He once again opened his menu and another gauntlet appeared in his hand. In its centre was a marbled purple and black gem. "Hang on. What?" Sally said with a confused look. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kinda confused as well, unless they thought I had two left hands." Sally held her head with her right hand. "This is making my head hurt. Let's talk about this later." They all nodded and headed into The Eclipse Lair.

"Watch out!" I yelled as a skeleton charged at Jade. In quick reaction time, Jade did a backflip, charging her swords as they began to glow green, and slashed the monster in the chest. It split in half and was destroyed. She landed gracefully on her feet with her swords at her side "Thanks!" she replied. This dungeon was very dark and was only illuminated by the glowing eyes of the enemies, making them look even more daunting. But that didn't slow us down. Finally we had defeated the wave of skeletons and we decided to take a rest. "Is…everyone alright?" I asked between each breath. I glanced at everyone's health. We had taken quite a beating; at least half of our health was gone. "If we continue at this rate, we will all be dead before we reach the boss" said Jet stubbornly. I hated to admit it but he was right. We still haven't been able to learn the spells we had obtained from the very first boss and the healing spell would be really handy right about now. "Don't worry! I-" piped Amy. Everyone was confused. "Don't worry? Look at us!" Scourge yelled, interrupting Amy. "We have taken a severe beating and all you say is don't worry!" Amy looked angry. "Well I'm sorry if I was going to insult you all with my good news!" Hang on a minute, good news? What was good about this? "What do you mean Amy?" Sally asked. "Well, I was up all night trying to learn a spell and I finally figured it out!" she said happily. "Really?! Which one?" I said. "The healing spell" she replied with a big smile. "Well don't just stand there, use it!" yelled Fiona. "Okay, okay! Bossy much!" Amy snapped at Fiona. She took a deep breath and stretched her hands out in front of her. Strange glowing words appeared and began circling her. "Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani." she mumbled. Suddenly water drops enveloped all of us and our health regenerated back to one hundred percent. I felt heaps better. I felt like I could take on anything. "Wow. Thanks Amy!" I said. She blushed at bit. "It was nothing. Now let's keep going!" We continued through the dark with the assistance of Blaze's pyrotechnics. Many monsters crossed our path but we defeated them by switching out and taking turns. We all had gained at least two levels before we found the entrance to the boss room. Two large oil lamps lit up the doors with blue flames, giving it an eerie feeling. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. The rest nodded. We approached the door and it opened with a loud CREAK! We cautiously walked into the room where two glowing blue eyes stared at us unblinkingly. As soon as we entered the room, smaller oil lamps lit up the room dimly, revealing who those eyes belonged. A giant monster with the body of a Satyr. His lower half of his body was enveloped in a purple haze. That must be the paralysis mist! His upper body was muscular and he has claws the size of rapiers. Two large curled horns protruded from his head. His blue glowing eyes again stared at us coldly. Four health bars appeared next to his face glowing green as well as this monsters name "Nighthand". Finally with a loud roar, he broke the silence and swiftly flew at us with claws at the ready. "Freedom Fighters GO!" I yelled and we charged into battle with weapons flashing in the fires light.

 **Now we partially know about what the gauntlets do and what they belong to. However, it will be a while until the gang collect all the pieces (if they don't end up dying.) Quite a few of the characters will use spells. If you are wondering what they mean, go to the Sword Art Online Wiki. Hopefully I haven't gone over the top with anything!**


	7. Metamorphosis

**The team are about to face their next rival Nighthand. A strange name I know, but if any of you have a better one, please put in your review. I also have thought up a theme song for my story. It's called Roar by Treat. You should listen to it, it's pretty catchy. Ok, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Make sure you don't breathe when you are near him!" I yelled shortly before we made the first attack. I know we would easily forget about that rule but it was inevitable, however we need to try. Fortunately I was fast enough to get in a few hits before needing to take in another breath. "Sonic!" a voice yelled. I quickly turned towards the voice to find Bunnie on the ground, okay but not moving. "I can't move!" "Shoot!" I thought. "Antoine! Take care of Bunnie! We'll keep this monster off of you!" He nodded and headed in her direction. Knowing that my friend was safe, I confidently charged back into the battle. Nighthand slashed at everyone with his large, menacing claws at a surprising speed for his size, but he was unparalleled with my speed! I held my breath before I reached him and slashed at him with my greatswords, dealing a nice amount of damage with each strike before withdrawing to take another breath. After several strong slashes from us, Nighthand's health had reached his final health bar and he let a loud roar. Within that roar a large purple orb began to form in his mouth and he aimed at me! Before anyone of us had time to react, even me, the beast fired the orb at me. I quickly crossed my swords in front of me. The strike of pure energy hit my blade and I struggled to keep it at bay, using all the strength I had as it pushed me back little by little. The orb was bright in my eyes as I needed to squint. "Don't worry about me! Defeat Nighthand!" I yelled before I heard the monster roar again as he shot another orb of energy at me but this time, I couldn't stop it. No one could.

Your POV

"Sonic!" the team yelled as a cloud of smoke enveloped the blue hedgehog. There was no response. Nighthand snorted with triumph and turned his glare towards the vulnerable team. Shadow cringed, meeting his eye. "Come on you bastard!" he yelled, pointing at the monstrosity. The beast roared in anger, the team with their weapons at the ready, and the monster charged at them with claws at the ready, heading straight for the cloud of smoke that still lingered. Suddenly Nighthand was suddenly pushed back, dazed with a large cross gash on his chest. He cleared the smoke away to reveal Sonic! Many wounds glowed all over him and his health was in the red. He struggled to get up, using his swords to assist him. "Is… that all you got?" Sonic winced through his teeth. As he got to his feet, he steadied himself. "I've also got a few tricks up my sleeve…" He crossed his swords above his head, strange symbols appearing around him. "Þeír hræða nótt dýpt, renn helvegr!" He yelled and flames surrounded him in a red vortex. The vortex grew to the same size as Nighthand and disappeared, leaving in Sonic's place a giant blue dragon. The dragon towered above his allies. Long black horns pointing backwards on his head. His large bat-like wings stretched out from his back where black spines trailed down his spine to the end of his long tail. Black claws that looked sharp enough to slice through iron sheets curved out from each of the beasts legs. His deep blue scales glistened in fire light. He turned his head, revealing glowing emerald green eyes and bowed his head. "Get out of here!" Sonic could not speak in this form but he was using telepathy. "But what about you? You're in no shape for battling solo" asked Sally, still awestruck about Sonic's new form. "I can heal him" Amy said. "Yes. But as soon as that is done, make a run for it. I don't want any of you dying" he replied. The team looked at each other and nodded. "Fine, but you better be alive by the end of this hedgehog…" said Shadow coldly as the team quickly used their warp crystals to teleport out of the room. Amy held out her hands, symbols appearing in front of her. Sally smiled. "Þú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani." She mumbled. Once again water droplets enveloped the dragon, returning his health to one hundred percent. "Thank you. I will be at the rendezvous as soon as possible. Don't worry." Sonic said and turned his large head back towards Nighthand who had recovered from being dazed. Amy and Sally both got their warp crystals out. "Teleport: Eclipse Lair entrance!" they both yelled. Blue light enveloped them and the last thing they saw was Sonic letting out a massive roar before unleashing a bright beam of blue energy from his mouth.

Sonic's POV

I felt strong now that my health was regenerated, but even stronger in this form as new energy coursed through my veins. Unleashed that beam of electric energy gave me a fright and it was my own attack! I felt like nothing could stop me! Nighthand and I clashed with our claws and continuously charged, absorbing each other's attacks. Little by little our health depleted but I was winning. However, I knew this battle wasn't going to be easy as the monster slowed me down with its mist. I began to charge up a final energy beam when Nighthand's health just hovered below red, to finish it off as did my enemy. We both launched our attacks at the same time and they collided, creating a massive explosion, dealing us both damage. "This is the end" I thought as I felt the mighty shockwave hit me, sending me flying into a nearby wall. I couldn't keep my strength up any more and I returned back to my regular form. Pain shot through my left arm and I looked down to see large cuts running down it. I turned back to the cloud of smoke, only drawing one of my swords. I was breathing hard and my legs threatened to collapse from beneath me and I got into attack stance. A giant hand swooped through the smoke and Nighthand reappeared roaring in fury. I cringed. "If I'm gonna die right here, I will die fighting!" I thought. "Come on then you overgrown hairball!" I yelled, pointing my sword towards it. But instead of attacking, the monster just hovered there. After several second of utter silence the beast let out a final roar before collapsing to the floor, exploding into millions of cyan shards. "Congratulations" appeared in front of me and I gained four levels from lv 20 to lv 24. I gave small smile as an item appeared where Nighthand had been vanquished. I slowly walked over to it and to my relief it was the reviving item. A bell the size of a tennis ball called "Infinite Healer." Yes! I picked it up and put in into my inventory. Withdrawing my sword, I paced out of the room, clutching my left arm and headed for the exit with the fear of passing out. Finally after what felt like hours, I walked out of the moonlit room to see my friends waiting for me outside, some with broad smiles. "Sonic!" piped Sally. "What a relief! I thought"- her voice was cut off as I fell to my knees and collapsed to the floor. Unable to stay awake any longer, I saw her run up to me with fearful eyes before I slipped into darkness.

 **Doing action scenes isn't very easy. Hopefully it was detailed enough to not bore anyone. But on the bright side, a new transformation for the Blue Blur! XD  
If I could, I would have put up an image similar to his transformation to give readers a better view. Trust me, this won't be the end of Metamorphosis. :)**


	8. Revival

**Chapter 8 and were are nowhere near quarter way through! This may take longer than expected :P**

Your POV

"Sonic! Sonic!" Sally was desperate to wake him up, shaking him to try and wake him "Someone pass me a healing crystal!" she said to the team. "Here" replied a cold, familiar voice. A blue rectangular crystal flew from the crowd towards Sally. She caught it and immediately used it, returning Sonic back to full health. The crystal disappeared and Sally waited. After what felt like forever, Sonic gave a little movement before opening his eyes. A wave of relief swept through Sally and she gave him a huge hug in which he slowly returned. "What were you thinking?!" she whispered and let go. "I wasn't going to risk anything happening to you guys like what Nighthand did to me. Not even my greatest rivals" he replied. Shadow and Scourge gave a menacing and disgusted look. "Ugh, really. I think I'd rather be dead than be in the same team as you…" spat Scourge as he tried to shake those words off. Sonic staggered to his feet with Sally assisting him and shrugged off his adversaries comment like it was nothing. He rubbed his finger underneath his nose. "Heh, I'll tell ya what. That monster certainly put up a good fight. But nothing I couldn't handle." Sally scratched her head. "But I don't understand. How did you transform into that dragon?" Sonic looked at her surprised. "Don't you remember when you gave us all a copy of those spell parchments? I learned the Metamorphosis spell." "That was so sweet!" yelled Charmy in delight, punching the air. "I have to admit it; you outdid yourself that time hedgehog" replied Shadow quietly, arms folded across his chest. "Well, hey. At least it worked. And I obtained the next piece of armour as well as the reviving item." At those very words, he opened up his menu. He pressed two buttons. In one hand appeared a golden chest plate. Encrusted into it were five marbled gems that were blue and white. In the other hand appeared a small silver bell with a red ribbon. Sonic returned his armour back into his inventory. "Did any of you get the boss rewards?" Sonic asked. They nodded. "Strange enough, Shadow and I also got the chest armour as well" exclaimed Silver. "And I also got two of the same piece" replied Sonic. "Must be a bug or something." Tails walked up to him. "Well? Are you going to revive her or what?" Peter had a big grin on his face. "Yeah, stop leaving us hanging!"

Sonic stared at the tennis ball sized bell. The silver surface shone in the light and the silken ribbon hung lazily out of his hand. "May I?" asked Rotor. He handed him the bell and Rotor tapped it. A little menu appeared in front of it with an empty box. Underneath it said "Please place avatar name here…" It was fairly obvious who they had chosen as Rotor quickly typed in the name. Almost immediately the bell began glowing blue and white and it began to float out of his hand. He took a few steps back and watched the magic happen. The bell made a soothing chime noise before turning into a pillar of bright light. They all shielded their eyes and looked away, surprised that the light was so bright. Soon the light dimmed down and they returned their sight towards the pillar which was now an array of blue and white sparkles. In the middle, a white floating figure began to shape. The white light began to fade revealing the figure. It was Skye! Her eyes slowly opened and she gave a small smile. The sparkles slowly disappeared and Skye was slowly placed onto the ground and her feet hit the dirt gently. She looked revived and eager for a new adventure. Her quills no longer in two ponytails as they draped down to her knees and lightly flowed in the breeze. "You guys really are stubborn. I told you not to resurrect me" she said with a smile. "A friend is never left behind" Sonic replied as he gave her a fist pump. "Nice hair by the way." She looked down at the ground shyly. "I don't normally have it out like this. I'm going to tie it up as soon as we get to town…" "No, don't. It suits you" Sally piped with a smile. "It's nice to see you again and all, but we should leave now" Shadow said coldly. "Oh. I almost forgot." Sonic quickly unsheathed the blue and red greatswords on his back and handed then to Skye. "You probably need these" Skye quickly took them off of him with a smile an put them in her empty scabbards. "Thankyou" she replied. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and open his menu, immediately bringing back his regular weaponry, also returning Skye's dagger back. "Wait a minute." Sonic said in a confused voice. "Y'know how I was getting two of the same piece of armour?" The team nodded. "Yes. What about it?" said Sally. "Well, they're gone…" Everyone looked at each other with confused faces. "Um…are these what you are looking for?" asked Skye, showing Sonic her menu. He nodded. "What the heck is going on here? Another bug?" "Even I don't know what's going on" said Tails. Sonic shrugged. "Let's not think about it right now. First, let's get back to town." With her friends gathered around her, telling her about all the adventures they have had while she was gone, Skye and the gang, walked back into town with broad smiles and heads held high.

 **So, after being deceased for three months, Skye has been revived. How does that happen? o_O  
It's gonna stay a secret :3  
The next chapter may seem familiar to readers who have watched the SAO anime and I hope to get it up soon. For now, stay tuned! XD  
**


	9. Murder

**Like I said, this may seem fairly similar to the anime. When one problem is solved, another occurs.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SEGA characters or the Sword Art Online world. But I Do own my OC's. Enjoy!**

 ****Early next morning, some of the team decided to restock on items and hopefully recruit some new members while others decided to relax. Sonic, Tails, Skye and Sally decided to look for new recruits, hopefully another guild. Bunnie, Amy, Antoine and Charmy chose to restock supplies for the team. Finding more members was going to be harder than the gang first anticipated but they were certainly eager. As the search party ventured down a nearby street, a high pitched scream was heard. "This way!" Skye yelled and they headed in the direction of the town centre. They gave a gasp of horror as they saw a black fox pinned to the wall with a spiked spear blade impaled deep into her chest. "Pull it out!" Sally yelled. The fox attempted to take out the sword and she screamed in agony as the spikes prevented her from taking it out. She let out one final scream before evaporating into many blue shards, the deep red sword clattering to the ground. "What just happened?!" Sonic said to the crowd which had surrounded the flailing fox. "M-my friend. My last surviving friend; gone!" yelled a familiar voice. The crowd parted revealing a weeping yellow badger. It was the same one the gang had met before facing Dreadscream on the first floor. Skye once again walked up to her. "What's your name? Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly. The badger wiped her tears and looked at her. "My name is Dawn. My friend Midnight was challenged to a duel by another player and she accepted. I wanted to help her when I saw she was losing but she said no. She lost and her rival threw his sword at her and ran." Dawn once again broke down into tears. Tails picked up the sword and examined it. "Strange…" he said under his breath. "What did the challenger look like?" asked Sonic, fists clenched. "He was a light blue cat with red eyes" replied the badger. "He also had another sword exactly like the once he used to kill my friend." Tails walked up to Dawn and the gang. "Let's talk about this somewhere else." The team nodded and left the town centre and decided to talk about it in an abandoned alleyway. "I had a look at the sword. It was crafted by the player himself, not by an AI" Tails exclaimed. "The players name is Abyss, an expert blacksmith and dual wielder" Sally took the sword and also examined it. "I heard you say something before we left the crowd Tails. What was it?" "I saw that the sword had an ability that makes it virtually impossible to remove from a player or monsters body until they are dead" he said quietly. "The thing is… Abyss was from my guild. He was the one who forged our teams' weaponry." The group looked at each other with wide eyes. "But why did he challenge Midnight?" Sonic asked. Dawn thought for a minute. "He wanted revenge on me for losing the rest of the team during the first boss battle but Midnight and I told him it was an accident. Abyss was furious that she sided with me and they duelled it out." "That's really upsetting…" Skye said. Dawn nodded in agreement. "I was going to go search for him but he said if I did, he would kill me. I don't care what he's going to do to me, I want to tell him why I coul"- "Shh!" Sonic interrupted Dawn. She quickly looked up. "Stay here" he said quietly and ran off. "What was that about?" Dawn asked. "Someone was eavesdropping" Skye replied.

"Abyss?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Dawn looked at the sword in Sally's hands and turned her head away. "What am I going to do? I have no guild, no friends, nothing…" she thought. "Got him!" yelled a voice. Sonic walked back into the alleyway, restraining a struggling cat that looked similar to Blaze. He had light blue fur and a black gem on his head. A large red stripe going down the middle of his face. On his back, a single red sword rested in its scabbard, very similar to the one Sally was holding. He also had another scabbard on his back but it was empty. His red eyes glared at the group. "Let go of me you fools!" hissed the cat. "No can-do pal. You've got a lot of explaining to do" Sonic replied. Dawn went wide eyed. "Abyss. Why were you spying on us?" "First of all, I wanted my sword back and secondly, I want you dead" Abyss spat. Dawn had fear in her eyes. "It was an accident Abyss! I didn't mean to kill your sister or the guild. It was my responsibility I know but I was only leader for a few hours…" Dawn began walking out of the alleyway with her head low. "That doesn't mean anything! You let her go with you and now she's gone!" yelled the cat. "I'm sorry Abyss. I shouldn't have brought Flare with me." Abyss' face began to relax, filled with guilt. She walked out of their sight and everything was quiet. Sonic let go of Abyss and he did nothing. "Flare was my younger sister, afraid to go into battle. She wanted to prove she was strong enough." He said quietly. "We should find Dawn. You should apologise to her." Sally said, handing him his sword. The cat nodded slowly and put his sword into the empty scabbard on his back. He opened up his menu. Using the tracker he pin-pointed Dawn's location. "Follow me" he said quietly and the group headed in Dawn's direction.

Shortly after leaving the alleyway, the group found Dawn in the middle of a nearby bridge which connected the western and eastern part of town together. They walked across the sandstone bridge, looking down the side and seeing nothing but clouds. They reached the badger whom was looking out into the distance. The blue sky and the white clouds was all they could see. "Dawn. I want to apologise for what I have done. It wasn't right. I was so overcome by anger and sadness; I took it all out on Midnight. I'm sorry…" "No I'm sorry" Dawn replied quietly, not taking her eyes away from the view in front of her. "I wasn't ready at being leader. I shouldn't have created the guild. Because of me, the Night Hunters are no more…" Finally she looked at the small group with tearful eyes. "It's all my fault" She once again looked back towards the horizon and climbed onto the bridge barricade. "What are you doing?!" yelled Sonic. "I can't live life knowing I have ruined someone else's" the yellow badger replied. "Don't you dare do this to us! Please Dawn! I'm begging you!" Abyss shouted. Unable to hold his emotions back any longer, tears began to stream down his face. Dawn bowed her head, eyes closed. "I'm sorry…" she said before stepping off the platform. "NO!" the group yelled, running to the edge of the bridge. "DAWN!" Abyss yelled. All they could see was her falling… falling until she disappeared into tiny pixels. The team just stared, shocked. Abyss fell to his knees, still traumatised. "No… this can't be happening…" The four still standing silently turned around. "Th-this game… it's going to drive everyone insane!" yelled Skye clutching her head. "This is the reason why we need to beat the game as soon as possible!" Sonic said. Angry, he slammed his fist hard against the sandstone bridge; bringing up the icon "Immortal Object." "What am I going to do now? This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!" "We are really sorry about what has happened. No one should ever go through something like this. But we might be able to help." Tails said. Abyss stood up. "R-really?" Tails nodded. "We are finding more members to join us on the next boss raid. Hopefully that might help you get over what has happened and maybe make some new friends. Do you want to join?" Abyss thought for a moment. "I-I guess it won't hurt. But I don't think I will get over having to see my friends die because of me…" Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes we just have to put the past behind us." "Yeah. Maybe I will join. I can be the teams' blacksmith and I can also join you if you need me. I think it will be quite fun." Abyss said with a small smile. "That's the spirit!" Sally piped, trying to cheer him up. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Abyss! Now let's go and see if anyone else will join us." The group left the bridge and Abyss looked back. "I'm doing this for you…" he thought. He turned his head back and walked with his new friends.

 **Another of my OC's has appeared in the story! XD  
There will be a few more to come, maybe some action as well!  
Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I'm really hoping it's good.  
I will get the next chapter up soon! XD**


	10. New Guild

**Five weeks later…**

Although it felt like forever, the Freedom Fighters have been able gain six new members, Mobians which have lost their guild, creating a new one called "Wrath of Mobius" with Abyss being the leader. The guild so far is:

Abyss: A light blue cat with a black gem on his head and a red stripe going down his face. The leader and strategist of the team who is always confident. Originally from the guild "Night Hunters." His weapon of choice, twin spear-swords "Anger and Rage"

Thunder: A gold hedgehog with her quills jagged like lightning tipped with blue. Thunder is always hyped and she's strong, just don't get on her bad side. Originally from the guild "Righteous Titans." Her weapon of choice, a bronze claymore "Stormbreaker"

Kaitlyn: A purple echidna with her dreadlocks in a ponytail. A confident and brainy girl that brings confidence to the team. Originally from the guild "Fearless Swords." Her weapon of choice, twin daggers "Warlord's Mageblades"

William: A grey wolf with black markings who is also second in command. Normally a quiet guy, he is a strong and formidable warrior. Originally from the guild "Guardians of Faith." His weapon of choice, a war scythe "Death Harvester"

Lunar: A black lynx with light blue markings and long blonde hair tied in two ponytails. The shy type. Lunar doesn't talk too much but is very friendly towards other members. Originally from the guild "Protectors of the Pure." Her weapon of choice, two battle axes "Glory and Justice"

Dash: A red hawk with green markings. A quick striker and formidable ally. Sometimes he talks too much but is a good guy. Originally from the guild "Immortals of Honour." His weapon of choice, Bow and arrows "Windbreaker"

Although they have been through rough times, the Freedom Fighters have progressively made their way to floor twenty-six, all members at level 39. Abyss' guild decided to take on this boss by themselves, not telling their friends about it. "So when are we going to hit this next boss?" asked Thunder. "I'm itching for a battle!" "We fight in the morning" Abyss replied. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" squeaked Lunar. "Don't worry Lunar. We will be fine. You can count on it" Kaitlyn said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The lynx gave a little smile. "O-okay" she said. Abyss looked at his team. "I know it's not going to be easy lying to our friends after what they have done for us but it is to show them that we are worthy of being a strong team." Abyss said, slamming his palm onto the table in his workshop, making Lunar jump. "But what's going to happen if we fail? What will the Freedom Fighters do?" asked Dash hesitantly. "That we do not know for sure but in the meantime, we must keep a low profile about this… We will meet up tomorrow outside the dungeon" Will mumbled. The group nodded in agreement and disbanded for the time of being.

The next morning…

"Where are they?" Sonic said impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground. The Freedom Fighters were going on an event quest today and they wanted the other guild to join them. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" yelled a familiar voice. Abyss was running down the road. He managed to reach the group and was breathing heavily. "Where are the others?" Tails asked with a confused look. "I just wanted to tell you guys that we are not going on the event with you" Abyss replied between breaths, beads of sweat ran down his face. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" said Sally. "Very sure! I was going to craft a few more weapons and fix the old ones anyway" Abyss replied with a fake smile. Sonic shrugged. "Okay. But if you decide to change your mind, message me. If you don't, then we will see you at the boss dungeon." With a quick turn on his heels, Abyss turned and waved to his allies, leaving them behind as he returned back to his workshop. His plan was working. "Well that was certainly strange…" Sonic said with a confused look. "I have no disagreement with that Sonic" replied Vector. "Normally he would never turn down a quest" said Peter with disbelief. "Abyss is lying about something…" Espio said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for a start, he didn't sound very confident when he was talking to us"

"Oui and ze young cat also seemed stressed…" said Antoine

"And nervous. Normally he is quite happy…"

"I agree. Something must be up"

"For now, let's do this quest."

The team headed into the event dungeon, leaving behind their friends in worry.

 **If you have read by bio, I promised I would add more of my OC's into the story. Please review my story. If there is anything I have missed, please tell me, I will be very grateful.**


	11. Consequences

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school assignments and I have started writing a new story. (The teaser is available if you go to my stories) and I can assure you, there will be tons of action! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SEGA characters but I DO own my OC's. So no stealing ;)**

"Nearly there…" Abyss thought. His plan had worked. The team was gone and they had an open chance at facing the floors boss. Finally Abyss had made it to a large crumbling temple, The Crypt of the Lonely Guardian. "So? Did they buy it?" Thunder said quickly. The cat nodded slowly. "Score!" she yelled, punching the air. "Do you all remember the information about the Broken Keeper?" Kaitlyn said, interrupting Thunder's victory pose. "The Broken Keeper is a Minotaur that wields a large battle axe…" Dash said. "The beast has incredible strength but can be quite clumsy at times…" said Lunar. "Keep moving. He will charge at you if he gets the chance…" said Will. "Okay. Now our roles." Abyss said quietly. One by one, the team said aloud their tasks. "Healer" "Fireballs" "Wind Needles" "Vacuum Blades" "Concealment" The group placed one of their hands in front of them as they stacked up. "On three. One…two…three!" At the sound of the word, the team threw their hands in the air. "Wrath Of Mobius!" They yelled and they headed into the temple.

As they cautiously walked down a crumbling corridor, many monsters came across their path, fairly strong monsters as well. Light Serpents, Earth Golems and buffed up creatures. They kept on coming. Finally the team were able to take a quick break before continuing. Abyss looked around a corner. "Five Golems at nine-o'clock…" he whispered to Kaitlyn. She nodded and headed out into the open. The bright light the temple gave off shone in her eyes. She crossed her daggers across her chest and strange symbols appeared around her. "Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr." Five giant green boomerang-shaped blades were sent flying out of her daggers, each one homing in on a golem. One by one the blades hit their targets, splitting them in half. They let out an earthshaking roar before fizzling out of existence. At the sound of their roars, the team came out of their hiding place with smiles on their faces. "Well done Kaitlyn!" piped Thunder. "No time for celebrating, we need to get to the boss as quickly as possible!" sad Kaitlyn. They nodded in agreement and continued down the long hallway, slashing at enemies that got too close. Finally after what felt like a millennium, the team approached a massive door etched with symbols, nothing like the spell symbols. Lunar took a closer look. "Those who enter will be faced by an all mighty beast of relentless power. Enter at will. That is what's written." Lunar spoke aloud. She took a few steps back, her head bowed. "It's too late to turn back. You can come with us and face the boss or stay here and fend off monsters." Dash said. The team looked at Lunar as she quietly thought to herself. "I-I'll go with you…" she whispered. "Thank you" Dash said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's go" The team approached the door and it swung open with the sound of stone rubbing against each other. They slowly walked in and the doors slammed shut, trapping them inside the dark room. Light suddenly illuminated the room, revealing chains covering the walls, some with cuffs. On the other side of the room, a large brown, bull-like creature stood with a battle axe larger than anything the team have ever seen. A logo appeared next to the weapon "Guillotine." Large horns protruded from its head, threatening to pierce anything in its way. Broken chains hung limply from its wrist and ankles. The beast snorted as it revealed its glowing red eyes. Four health bars appeared and its name "The Broken Keeper" "Charge!" Abyss yelled and the group let out a battle cry and ran head on with the boss.

The team kept moving, using spells until their MP bar ran dry. Strong blows and deflecting manoeuvres weren't enough to keep this monster at bay. The battle went on and on and no one looked like they could take it any longer. Lunar was the first to tire. "Abyss…" Lunar said breathing hard. "We need to rest…" There wasn't any time! "Use a warp crystal now! Rest up and come back here as quickly as you can!" Surprisingly Lunar shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you guys!" she yelled and with renewed energy, she charged at The Broken Keeper, using a double slash attack. A message icon flashed in front of Abyss' eyes. "Not now!" He thought and opened it, just avoiding a slash attack from the beasts' mighty axe. An image popped up. A transmittion. A pixilated figure appeared on the screen which was slowly focusing. *How are things going Abyss?* said the person on the other side of the line. "Uh yeah. Everything's fine." Abyss replied, trying not to give away his breathing. *You okay? You sounds stressed and where are you?* the image had stabilised, revealing Sonic. "Uh, just in the basement. I'm just looking for more materials…" Abyss knew he wasn't persuading him. A wave of doubt flowed through him as the boss gave another mighty roar. Sonic eyes went wide. *Hang on a sec. Are you in the boss room?!* He yelled. *What in the name of chilli dogs are you doing there?!* "We wanted to prove to you that we aren't just some back-up team; to prove that we can do things by ourselves!" Abyss spat. Memories of Dawn and Midnight flashed through his head. How it was all his fault that they were dead. "I want to repay for what I did to my friends, my old guild… I'm sorry" Sonic seemed to relax a bit. *But putting yourself in danger is not helping, you'll be killed! We have finished the quest so we will get there as soon as we can! Stay alive!* His image disappeared and he was brought back into the action. A sudden scream alerted him. It was Lunar. He quickly turned in her direction to see her chained to the wall with her battle axes on the floor next to her. "What happened?" Abyss yelled. Thunder came running up to him, small wounds covered her body; her health in the orange. "Turns out the boss is smarter than we thought. It realised that Lunar was healing us and somehow made the chains come alive!" she said. "They snared her and she is unable to fight or use her spell." A small tremor caught the twos attention. The Broken Keeper was striking the ground with his foot. He was looking towards his chained victim and snorted, steam coming out of his nose. The lynx struggled against the chains hold. "Help me!" she cried. Before anyone could react, the boss charged in her direction, head bowed, revealing his pointed horns. Lunar screamed before a blood curdling crash was heard. The beast stood there for a long while with its head planted into the wall before backing away. Lunar hung from the wall limply, barely able to keep her eyes open. She then suddenly disappeared in a blaze of blue shards, she was dead. "Lunar!" her team yelled.

The Broken Keeper let out a triumphant snort and turned around towards the traumatised team. Thunder fell to her knees in horror. "N-no…" She layed there shaking. Abyss had never seen her like this, let alone see another one of his friends die. The Broken Keeper stomped towards Thunder, now right in front of her and he raised his hoof. Abyss was shocked and came running to her rescue but it was too late. The beast smashed his foot into the ground with a loud CRASH accompanied by a cry of pain. Blue shards appeared from the beasts' foot and he turned his glare once again to the teams leader. "You monster!" yelled Dash as he charged directly at the boss with an arrow nocked into his bow. "Dash no!" yelled Kaitlyn. The boss clenched his axe tighter and immediately swung it in Dash's direction. The hawk let out a cry of pain as the axe made contact, leaving an incredibly large wound on his chest. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly and vanished. Half of the team was gone, the Freedom Fighters were nowhere to be seen and the Broken Keeper showed no sign of mercy. Abyss struggled to keep his emotions back. Memories of his other guild swept through him. Dawn and Midnight; gone because of him. He didn't want the rest of his friends to die. "Kaitlyn! Use your Vacuum Blades! Will! Fireballs! I'm going in!" Abyss yelled. A renewed energy coursed through his veins. With his swords at his side, he charged at the beast at a remarkable speed. Behind him he could hear the voices of his two friends activating their spell. "Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr" murmured Kaitlyn as five green lights flew past him and directly at the beast. "Ek verpa einn brandr muspilli, kalla bresta bani, steypa lundr drott" mumbled Will and a large red light came shooting past his face, igniting the Minotaur in an inferno. Abyss jumped into the air. "This is for my fallen friends!" he yelled and jabbed his swords into the monsters back as it let out a roar of pain. Abyss jumped off the beast back and landed on his feet, now unarmed. "My swords ability has activated! I won't be able to attack as effectively anymore!" Abyss exclaimed. "Got it!" yelled Kaitlyn as she slashed at the monsters legs with her daggers but not fast enough and the Broken Keeper threw his axe down on top of her as she let out a scream. "Kaitlyn!" Abyss yelled. Blue shards appeared around the battle axe. Abyss cringed, falling to his knees and slamming his fist onto the ground. The sound of metal against rock alerted him as the beast dragged his axe towards him. Will was nowhere to be seen. "Go ahead. Kill me!" the cat spat. The Minotaur raised his axe, ready to strike. "Ek skýt fjórir ískaldur ör!" yelled a familiar voice. The doors swung open and four arrows made of ice flew from the opening, smashing into the beast side. It let out a roar of infuriation and staggered back, turning his attention to his new attackers.

 ***Sniff* I killed off my own OC's. That's very depressing of me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it has quite a bit of action in it (I'm probably not very good at action scenes…)  
Okay, I will get started on my next chapter as soon as I can. Stay tuned folks! XD**


	12. Misery

**Hi guys. I feel bad about doing this after so many of you have read this but for the time of being… I'm discontinuing the story. I apologise for the people who have enjoyed the story so far but this story, for me, hasn't been my best. This story also hasn't had as much attention as my others. Once again I apologise but for those who like the story, here's the last chapter you'll read for the moment. Hopefully I will regain motivation and continue writing this story in the future.  
Here you go folks.**

Standing there in the doorway beside them was Peter with an arrow in his bow, pointing it towards the boss. Behind him appeared several other Mobians, all with their weapons drawn. Four other figures joined the eagle. Four hedgehogs, blue, black, silver and magenta.

"Freedom Fighter charge!" yelled the blue hedgehog. At those words the group charged at the menacing beast and began slashing at the beast relentlessly.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks, even the boss. A part of the wall began to shudder and it faded away revealing Will. He spun his scythe in front of him and clutched it tightly. "He's mine! Anyone that gets in my way will suffer…" he said quietly. The group back away to a safe distance.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Abyss.

"I'm facing this boss alone…" Will replied in a more course tone. "He and I have an unfinished business to attend to…" Skye and Peter looked at each other with worried expressions.

"This isn't good…" whispered the eagle.

The hedgehog nodded in agreement. "Once he says he battling solo, there's no way to back him out of it. We can't do anything but watch." The beast roared, raising his battle axe and the ground began to rumble. The chains on the walls came to life, trapping the unsuspecting Mobians. They dropped their weapons, struggling to break free.

"This isn't right!" choked Sonic as he attempted to free himself from the chain restraining itself around his throat. The chain got tighter as he began gasping for air. "You're in no shape to battle. You'll kill yourself!" Will turned to him coldly.

"Maybe so. But I don't care, as long as it means avenging my friends. He's the one that killed them all" he replied. He then looked at Skye and Peter and mouthed a few words. "I'm sorry my friends…" Will and the beast then got into attack stance, both charging at each other directly. As their weapons collided with each other, sparks flew. They swiftly attempted to strike each other, only to deflect each other's attacks. Only some attacks managed to make contact. "One hit and I'm done for…" Will thought as he slashed at the beast hide, leaving a large gash. The Minotaur's health was now in the red, one more hit and it was history.

In an attempt to deal the final blow, the monster charged up his weapon and struck before Will could recover. The Freedom Fighters let out a gasp of horror and Will could see why. Abyss had freed himself and taken the blow for him and he collapsed onto the ground. Without a word, Abyss gave him a small smile before disappearing. "Abyss you idiot!" yelled Will and used all his anger on his next attack. The beast deflected the blow, sending them both skidding backwards. "Now's my chance!" Will thought and charged up his scythe as did the Broken Keeper.

Will let out a war cry and threw his scythe with deadly precision. The beast followed, sending his axe flying. The scythe plunged deep into the boss' head and the axe impaled the wolf through his chest, pinning him to the wall. They both let out a cry of pain before shattering into many blue shards. Both weapons clattered to the ground. "Congratulations!" appeared in the centre of the room and everyone was freed from the chains that had bound them to the wall. They were quiet, despite them clearing the twenty-sixth floor and gaining a generous amount of levels. Skye walked over to the scythe that lay on the floor. She picked it up and it began to glow white. It shrunk into her hand and the light died down. The scythe had turned into a necklace, the charm in the shape of the weapon.

"This is Abyss' doing." She murmured. She put on the necklace and returned back to the team.

"Why did they do it?" said Tails.

"They wanted to prove they were strong enough to be with us…" Sonic replied as the stone slab doors opened slowly with the sound of grinding rock.

"They didn't need to though. They were already worthy…" Peter said quietly. "We didn't put them on the front lines very much and they must have thought they weren't strong. That's probably why they went against the boss by themselves" Peter walked over to the axe on the ground nearby and stared at it. He picked it up, heavy in his hands and added it into his inventory.

"Let's get out here. We can talk about our next assignment tomorrow. In the meantime, get some rest and prepare yourselves" Sally said quietly, not raising her head. Skye then walked up to Sally and put a hand on her shoulder. The princess could feel that Skye was stressed. "Thanks…" The hedgehog nodded in response. As they headed out of the room, the chains disappeared from existence like they were never there. The light faded as well until it was completely dark. The door swung closed behind the team as they made their exit, monsters not daring to attack anymore after killing their 'Master'. Shortly they were finally out in the open, the dungeon now far behind them. All that was heard were a few murmurs but no cheerful talking or conversations like normal. Skye and Peter then stopped in their tracks, the rest of the team stared at them with quizzical looks.

"What's wrong?" the princess asked.

"We are going to floor 27 to level up a bit. Is that okay with you guys?" Peter said.

Sally nodded. '"Sure."

"We'll see you all later then" Skye said with a smile.

With a quick wave, the two vanished out of their sight. "Are they alright?" Charmy asked.

"I don't think so. I think they are hiding something…" Sally stated.

"I agree" Sonic said. "But for now, I think we should leave them alone."

 **I need some time to come up with more parts to the story as making it up on the spot is a bit harder than I thought with this one but for the others, it isn't a problem for me. (I think I'm really messed up.) I hope to return to this someday and keep the action coming. Until then, farewell :'(**


	13. Hope flailing

**I was wrong to leave this story hanging around. I felt bad, so I'm re-continuing the story after about eight months of letting this fic collect dust. Well now it's polished and with a brand new chapter. So after eight months of waiting, here it is. Enjoy!  
Heads up: There is one, just ONE curse word in here. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

They were already beat thanks to the previous fight, and that all happened yesterday. However, something kept bugging Sonic and Tails more than it should. It had almost been twenty hours since Peter and Skye left for the little "level up spree" and they hadn't returned yet. Sonic had insisted on looking for them, but Tails always assured him that they were both fine. He soon put that thought aside and replaced it with dread when they didn't return last night. "I swear, if they die, I'm not going to forgive myself for letting them go" Sonic muttered, giving his swords a double over before replacing them onto his back.

"Don't think so glumly. They're pretty strong and could easily take out a large number of monsters by themselves" Tails spoke, showing clear confidence in his voice. After all he's been through; he's still able to keep a smile on his face, enough to remove the older hedgehogs' worries. "Do you think we should tell the others where we are headed?"

"Already done" Sonic replied. Standing up from the rim of the town fountain, he opened up his inventory to take a quick glance at the map. "The dungeon entrance isn't too far from here. Are you ready to go?" A quick nod in response was all that he needed to know that they were ready to head out. Tails had put some thought into the trip and brought along a decent supply of healing crystals. They don't necessarily know what monsters appear in this dungeon, since new monsters generate every day, making it hard to keep track of what appears.

The teleporter summoned them to their destination, Sun's Peak. If one were to reach the top of the monster ridden hill, they would witness the most beautiful sunset that is ever to exist. The climb is treacherous, but certainly worth it. Sonic and Tails didn't waste any more time. They drew their swords and made their way to the first small wave of enemies hat got in their way.

The sun was magnificent, showering its golden rays across the digital hills that made the floor. It warmed the tired warriors after their long trek up the hazardous hill. Man, those monsters certainly strong, always three or four levels higher than them. Fortunately for them, they had gained about three levels while they were here, a satisfying reward for them. They took a sip from their water flasks before setting them aside to continue their conversation.

"I was expecting he would come to meet us, just not like this" the female muttered, staring to the amber-orange sky.

"Agreed. And now he's dead" the other grimaced. Peter hated saying that word but unfortunately, it was true. How couldn't it be? They both witnessed their former teammate get slaughtered. And his new friends. All gone. "It wasn't our fault, y'know. We had no idea they were going to pull a stunt like that. At least it was better than Will saying 'Hey! All these monsters are mine! Touch them and you lose your arm!' as he usually does."

Skye let out a sad laugh. "Yeah. He was a stubborn one, wasn't he? Do you think… that was his team outside of the game as well?"

"I hope not…" was the eagles reply. "If his whole team was wiped out, there must have been a faulty wire in there or something. I dunno, but they did seem to cooperate well whenever we were around."

Skye nodded. "At least, if we die, Zoe will be okay. I'm glad she didn't decide to put the Nerve Gear on." Skye's eyes went wide with fear. "Hang on a second."

Peter soon realised. "Wait, Zoe doesn't know about the 'take off the gear and your brain becomes toast' thing. She's probably worried sick about us. And she may…" His fists clenched tightly. "Shit, this isn't good." Skye looked at him. It was very rare for the eagle to curse. He only did it when he was either really angry or really stressed.

"Hey, look at me" the hedgehog said. The male did as he was told, looking into the girls' eyes. Skye could see the fear in his eyes. "Zoe's our tech maestro. She would know if the Nerve Gear is rigged. She could be figuring out what to do right now."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Peter insisted "What if we are stuck here for good? Then what? What if we-"

"Hey, it's going to be all right, okay? Zoe hasn't let us down before and she won't let us down now. We will get through this, all of us, and we will stay alive. We've gone this far, yes? Than we can go further. We haven't let this stop us before and it still won't. And don't start acting like it's the end of the world because it's not. We've faced worse and we've prevailed. We won't let some technology bring us down. C'mon, this is not the eagle I know. Where's the cheeky smile, the really bad puns? The jokes?"

That was enough to make the downed eagle smile, which followed into a toothy grin. "Do you think there's an elevator nearby?" he asked. Skye was really confused.

"Umm… uh… w-why?" she asked.

The eagle's grin grew wider. "Oh, y'know. I thought it would be able to lift my spirits" The pun earned a snort from the purple hedgehog, followed by a burst of laughter.

"That. Was. Terrible!" she laughed, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Seriously, I don't know how you make them up like that."

Peter scoffed. "Heh, it's a gift."

Skye just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, sure it is."

"Did we miss out on something?" asked a voice from behind them. The two turned around as Sonic and Tails appeared from lower down the hill. "Thank god you two are okay. We started to worry when you both didn't return to the inn last night." Sonic stated, placing his second sword carefully onto his back.

"Hang on, how long has it been since we left?" Skye asked. She opened her inventory and looked at the time. "Nearly twenty-four hours?! Really?! Did time really go that quickly?"

"It only felt like minutes since we got here" Peter declared. "Anyway, I bet the others are waiting for us back at the inn huh?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Well… we kinda left without them noticing. We wrote a note, then came after you guys. Think someone found it?"

Sonic shrugged. "Dunno, guess we'll find out when we get back. C'mon you love birds." He gestured for them to lead the way back, which earned him an angry glare from both of them.

"We are not dating!" they both yelled in unison, Skye's muzzle glowed a light red from embarrassment. They then stormed off back to the teleporter, leaving the duo behind.

Sonic let out a little chuckle. "Whatever you two say." The brothers then looked out towards the horizon, admiring the view. "Sure is pretty."

Tails nodded. "Worth all the hassle we went through to get here. And I could so use a nap right now." He stretched his aching muscles.

"You'll have to wait until we get back buddy" Sonic exclaimed, patting the young fox's back.

"I guess…" the boy muttered as they too, made their way back to the teleporter. As soon as they reached it, no one was to be seen. Skye and Peter must've left already and they were about to do the same. They stepped onto the teleporting pad and gave it the command. Almost an instant later, they let the bright blue light bathe them as they vanished from the area.

 **Don't ship it! I beg of you! DX  
By the way, I'm starting to write fics from the Dragon Age franchise, if any of you are interested. It's my first DA fic and I'm hoping I'll be able to get some reviews to get better.  
Until next time, stay awesome! XD**


End file.
